


Back to Earth

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Moment in time, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete goes looking for something on the roof.  Patrick goes looking for Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Earth

There are a few different places that Patrick can check when Pete goes missing at the hotel and isn't answering his texts. First place is the bus, which he doesn't like because he has to go ask for a key. (And he's never quite sure how Pete gets in because everyone knows better than to give him a key.)

Next is to check around the hotel for a bar. Or a bookstore. Or a Starbucks. Or, one time, a New Age store that smelled like a headshop.

Patrick checks the roof last. He hates how high up it is, he knows he's not supposed to be up there, and he knows that if Pete is up there that he isn't coming down for awhile.

Tonight, Pete is on the roof. The height never seems to bother him. He's leaning against a safety railing, his arms dangling over the sides, and looking straight out at whatever he sees in the skyline. He's wearing the same jeans and hoodie he was when they left the venue. His hood isn't up.

Patrick doesn't say anything for a minute, just watches the other boy. He knows Pete knows he's there. The older boy has an uncanny way of always knowing if he's alone or not, like he can feel a change in the air. Patrick waits, and after a few moments of silence, slowly moves toward him. He can't stand next to him, can't be that close to the edge. Instead, he reaches out and places his hand flat on Pete's back, feeling the way his spine begins to unravel at the touch.

"Hey," Pete says softly, not turning or moving except to drop his head and look down into the street. Patrick shudders, imagining the view. "You shouldn't be up here if you don't like heights."

"Neither of us should be up here anyway." Patrick starts to rub his hand up and down Pete's back, staring at the cement under his feet. "What's going on?"

"Just trying to clear my head."

"What's stuck in it?"

Pete smiles and Patrick can't see it, but he can feel it. Pete turns and the young boy takes a panicked step backward as his hand falls from the motion. Then Pete is hugging him and Patrick is squeezing his eyes shut to keep from seeing the skyline. "We can go back down now," Pete whispers in his ear.

"You haven't even told me what's wrong yet," Patrick manages to choke out, his throat constricted by fear.

"Nothing's wrong anymore," Pete says, burying his face in the singer's neck for a moment. "I'm okay now." Then he straightens up, takes Patrick's hand in his and gently leads him off the roof back into the safety of the hotel. "Can I stay in your room tonight?"

"Sure." The younger boy doesn't stop clutching Pete's hand until the door clicks shut behind them. They're about three steps inside when a hotel employee turns the corner. She stares at them dumbfounded and opens her mouth, but Pete is already tugging Patrick hard by the hand they're running down the stairs. The younger boy is sure he's going to fall, die, be in a coma for three years, but it doesn't happen. His heart is still beating in his ears when the hotel room door shuts safely behind them.

While Pete fumbles with the remote and pulls back the covers to make a spot for Patrick, the younger tries to figure out if he loves or hates nights like this. His heart beats so fast he feels it in his bones when Pete makes him do things like that. He knows the only reason for it is whatever sends Pete to the roof.

"So what's wrong?" he asks, sitting down next to the other boy on the bed.

Pete doesn't say anything. Instead, he picks up one of Patrick's' hands with both of his and plays with it. His fingers press to the knuckles, skim across his palm, trace the veins in his wrist. The he lifts the hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss to the top.

"I was just feeling sorry for myself thinking no one understood me and then you came up and blew the wind right out of those sails." He tilts his head to smile at Patrick and receives a small one in return. "You always bring me back to earth."

Patrick smiles bigger.


End file.
